Dear Sam
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: Here it is folks! The long awaited sequel to "Dear Jack" I know you've waited FOREVER for this, but the least you can do is read!


Dear Sam:  
  
Sequel to Dear Jack  
  
Here it is people! The sequel you've all been waiting for! I know you're excited, and want to read already, because some of you guys have been waiting FOREVER for this! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and a few other stupid notes:  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, unfortunately I do not own Stargate SG-1, or the characters, or the base, or anything else (poop). I just wish I did. 'Cuz if I did, Sam and Jack would have kissed by now! Can I get an "amen" on that?  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Jack stared at the blank page in front of him. A journal. Why had he even thought that he wanted to start one of these?  
  
'Cuz Carter has one. That's why. If she can do it, then so can I.  
  
He picked up the pen hesitantly. The only thing he had ever done with a pen was doodle on the little notepad he had in front of him during debriefing meetings, while Carter was talking to him, while Hammond was talking to him, while Daniel was talking to him.........  
  
Dear Sam,  
  
Well. A journal. Me. Of all people.  
  
Ha.  
  
I thought since you write to me in your journal (haha! I read it! And you'll never know! Wait a minute. Yes, you will. Stupid me! I left a note in you journal. oops), I could write to you in mine.   
  
I might as well tell you how I reacted to your journal. I can't say I wasn't a little bit surprised, but I guess that's what girls (or should I say women?) do when they fall in love- are you in love, Carter? 'Cuz I'd have to say I am. Sam- calling you that name makes me laugh. I do it all the time when I think about you, but never when I talk to you. Well, that's enough with the sappy stuff.  
  
I might as well tell you what I like to do. I like to fish. And I'm not talking about the normal fishing that everyone else does where they sit in a boat and actually 'catch' fish. Nope. I don't do that. I go to my little cabin by my lake and sit on the lake edge in my chair, lay back, hat over my face, and pole in the ground next to me. It's not about catching fish. It's about the tranquility (ooooooo... big word, huh, Sam?) and the quiet you get while fishing. Actually catching a fish is SO overrated.  
  
I also like to annoy, you, Sam! That's one of the highlights of my day- to see you get mad, or to see you laugh. Your whole face just lights up when you laugh. You know that? I remember that one time I got you the stuffed frog and you laughed right out loud. I swear that I died in that instant; my heart just stopped beating.  
  
You remember that stuffed frog, Sam? I won it for you at the carnival. I was trying to win you a prize ALL night and I didn't win one game until I spotted that Shoot-The-Duck game. We left Daniel and Teal'c alone with Teal'c's enormous wagon of prizes (he was ticking me off, winning so much) and Daniel's fifteen-ton never-ending bag of cotton candy, and you watched me shoot those ducks. (I knew I couldn't lose) I picked out that frog for you, Sam. Just for you.  
  
*sigh* LOOK WHAT YOU GOT ME DOING, SAM! YOU GOT ME SIGHING! WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO? FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!   
  
Which brings me to another memory. I adore jello, you know that Sam. You remember that one day we were sitting in the commissary eating jello (red jello, mmmmm, my fave!) and you said 'for cryin' out loud!' I'll never forget the look on your face when I caught you! That was priceless. Almost made me wish I knew how to use a camera."  
  
Daniel poked his head into Jack's office.  
  
"Hey, Jack. Hammond wants in a debriefing in 5 minutes."  
  
Jack looked up startled, not realizing how late it was.   
  
"Be there in a second."  
  
" 'k."  
  
Daniel left, and Jack turned back to his journal.  
  
"I have to go. Hammond wants us in ANOTHER stupid debriefing. I can't believe him sometimes. Why can't he just call us? Geez ..... If only I were head of the SGC. How much easier things would be.   
  
Love ya with all my heart Sam,  
  
Jack"  
  
  
  
Jack left his journal on his desk, and headed to the debriefing. It ran late as usual, but Daniel got to escape from it earlier, claiming he needed to decipher something.   
  
Decipher something, my ass.  
  
Jack walked into his office, and found his journal opened with a note on top. His heart skipped a beat, and thinking it was from Carter, hurriedly picked up the note.  
  
In bold capitals that looked nothing like Carter's handwriting, the note read:  
  
  
  
HEY JACK!  
  
LOOOKING FOR A BOOK THAT I LEFT HERE, AND CAME ACROSS YOUR JOURNAL. YOU SHOULD REALLY THINK ABOUT LEAVING IT IN A BETTER PLACE. : ) OH, AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT YOU READING SAM'S JOURNAL? HOW COULD YA, JACK? READING OTHER'S JOURNALS IS SO OVERRATED.  
  
DANIEL  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
  
  
How'd you like it? I know that it took me FOREVER to write it, but hey. Give me a break. You guys are demanding! : ) Please review! I love hearing from you! 


End file.
